DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM ? PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Mayo Clinic HBCs SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to attract, develop, support, and monitor the most promising and innovative projects pertaining to translational hepatobiliary cancer research. Each year the DRP will provide three, one-year awards of $50,000 each with the possibility of an additional year of support based upon the demonstration of significant progress and potential. A rigorous peer- review process utilizing the expertise of the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee and other experienced investigators will evaluate all applications based upon the following criteria: scientific merit, originality, qualifications of the applicant/co-investigator(s), and translational potential. While the translational trajectory of all applications needs to be readily apparent, we encourage high risk/high payoff proposals investigating all aspects pertaining to the morbidity and mortality of hepatobiliary cancer from the bench to the population. This will be accomplished through the following Specific Aims: (1) Solicit and support innovative and interdisciplinary translationally-relevant laboratory, population science, and clinical studies in hepatobiliary cancer; (2) Encourage the recruitment of qualified minorities, women, and persons with disabilities; (3) Provide critical evaluation of all DRP applications and awardee progress; and (4) Facilitate the development of DRP funded proposals into R01-level applications and/or future HBCs SPORE projects. It is expected that developmental research project support will result in the generation of data that will serve as the basis for additional HBCs SPORE-sponsored projects or support through other external peer-reviewed mechanisms. The HBCs SPORE leadership will work with the investigators to help secure independent R01-level funding. One-page outlines of three potential research projects are included to demonstrate the depth and breadth of ongoing research that can be eligible for funding through the HBCs SPORE Developmental Research Program.